prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Superstars
Total Superstars is the 73rd episode of WWE Total Divas and the 1st in Season 6. Summary In the Season 6 premiere, Brie's swan song is ruined when someone from her past reveals a secret. Meanwhile, Lana is tested when making her Wrestlemania debut; Trinity deals with a hair emergency and the WWE make a major announcement regarding the future of the women's division. Recap The Divas Revolution has begun, the sabbatical at Chez Cena has passed, and it's time for WrestleMania 32 on the Season 6 premiere of E!’s Total Divas. And it’s a big WrestleMania for the women of the roster in particular, as they are informed just before the big show that they’re going to be shedding the “Divas” label in favor of “Superstars” – same as the men. That means for Lana, who's both joining the Total Divas cast and set to make her in-ring debut at WrestleMania, the pressure to deliver is at an all-time high and it's her first night out of the gate. Despite tough-love pep talks from Natalya and calm, collected support from her soon-to-be husband Rusev, The Ravishing Russian is in a state of utter panic leading up to the match itself, though she ends up doing excellent and leaving WrestleMania with a renewed sense of purpose. Naomi's also back on the show, and she has a very unique problem leading into WrestleMania: Her hair is not “fleekified” enough. The fleek, it must be intensified. Her plan is to dye it a brilliant shade of neon green, but having Paige do the honors proves to be a mistake when the dye job turns into an absolute butchery. Naomi is left to scramble for the entirety of WrestleMania Week, ultimately flying in her personal stylist to finish the job. It takes her until 5 a.m. to complete, but you can't argue with the results. They're (yep) amay-yay-yay-yay-zing. Brie Bella's last match is set to go down at WrestleMania, but she unfortunately can't bring herself to enjoy it. For one, a still-depressed Daniel Bryan has opted not to come to Dallas, since he's not a part of WrestleMania. For another, former Diva Maryse has come back into the fold, and some bad blood between the two resurfaces almost immediately (poor fellow newcomer Renee Young can do nothing but get out of their way in an awkward dinner argument). And, finally, Nikki Bella straight-up accuses Brie (and everyone else, for that matter) of overlooking her pain in favor of pitying Bryan. It's all very stressful. But it turns out great when Brie goes out with a bang by winning the 10-Diva Tag Team Match, and Nikki, upon catching a glimpse of the new WWE Women's Championship, vows to return stronger than ever to take the title for herself. Image Gallery Total Superstars 2.jpg Total Superstars 3.jpg Total Superstars 4.jpg Total Superstars 5.jpg Total Superstars 6.jpg Total Superstars 7.jpg Total Superstars 8.jpg Total Superstars 9.jpg Total Superstars 10.jpg Total Superstars 11.jpg Total Superstars 12.jpg Total Superstars 13.jpg Total Superstars 14.jpg Total Superstars 15.jpg Total Superstars 16.jpg Total Superstars 17.jpg Total Superstars 18.jpg Total Superstars 19.jpg Total Superstars 20.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #73 at WWE.com * Total Superstars on WWE Network Category:2016 television events Category:WWE Total Divas episodes